Deleted Scene: Noah's Speech
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Noah is the brains behind the Megaforce Rangers, and it's a good thing the team does have someone to do the thinking for them.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce._

_**Deleted Scene**__: I really loved this little scene. I don't put a lot of focus on Noah, but I do love what he does for the team. I really wanted to put this in to give him a little more of the attention he deserves, but there was already so much going on that this plot needed to be cut. Originally, I had Emma's father (Mr. Goodall), write her a letter after finding out he's not really her dad, and at the same time I had Cliff's best friend David coming after Emma because he found out she was Cliff's sister and she let him die. There was so much going on and this arc wasn't getting the treatment it deserved, so I scrapped it. Maybe I'll return to this type of plotline later, but for now enjoy the deleted scene!_

* * *

"Dude, I thought we were out here all day?" Jake frowned. "Where's she going?"

"Home."

"Oh," Jake sighed as he picked up his water bottle. He had been with Emma the night before. He knew about what happened and how it had messed her up. He hadn't slept that night because of it. He tried to imagine what was going through David's mind when he tried to mess with Emma's. He tried to figure out why anyone would find it fun to taunt and destroy another person. He didn't like it. He didn't see how anyone could. He looked up at the red Ranger as if to say something, but Troy was already nodding his head.

"He's crossed a line this time."

"Wait, what are we doing?" Noah asked. He too knew about what happened the night before to Emma. Jake had explained Emma's absence at training while their sparred and he was also disgusted by what David had done. When he noticed the looks Jake and Troy were giving him he shook his head. "Come on, this guy's a fugitive. The Rangers can't get involved without raising suspicions, Gosei would kill us for abusing our powers, and if the police can't track him down, what makes you think we can?"

"C'mon, Noah, the girls are our friends," Jake said and put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "It's not up to the police to protect them. It's up to us."

"If someone tried to mug you and Gia, she'd kick his ass while you held her purse," Noah pointed out. Jake shook his head.

"That's not what's important. Some douche thought he could get away with messing with Emma. We've got to see how tough he really is when three guys want to take him on…"

"We're not taking him on," Troy shook his head, "But we're going to make sure this David guy doesn't try something like this again."

"Yeah, but guys, I'm not the big brother kind of guy," Noah frowned but it seemed his teammates weren't going to listen to him as they gathered up their bags and started to make their way back to the city. "I'm the dorky little brother. No football jock is going to feel threatened by me."

"You're the blue Ranger," Jake chuckled.

"But we're not using our Ranger powers. Beneath the costume I'm just a nerd!"

Noah saw they weren't listening so he ran ahead and stopped them both.

"Guys, this is stupid. You're just asking for trouble. Both of you," Noah said and grabbed their bags and set them on the ground. "Obviously, as Cliff's best friend, David was a big part of what happened to her. Jake, I get you're pissed about that. And with Emma as Gia's best friend, I get you want to stay on her good side and help her as much as you can. But we've spent months telling Gia not to run into trouble or go looking for it and she's finally learned. How pissed is she going to be when she hears what you decided to do?"

"We're not alone," Jake shrugged his shoulders but looked down in shame. Noah nodded his head and then looked to Troy.

"I get you're the leader and we're your team. I know you hate it when something happens to us and you can't do anything about it, but you're the last guy I'd expect to go threaten some low-life. Do you really want to give David a reason to feel like he's got power and he's threatening?"

"Kissing Emma…"

"Is dirty and disgusting and just… evil," Noah nodded his head. "But we're not going to help anyone by messing up his face."

"We're not going to…"

"C'mon, Troy, by now you've got to know what happens when you put Jake face to face with a guy who likes to pick on girls," Noah rolled his eyes and pointed to the black Ranger. Jake sighed.

"I want to mess up his face."

"We can protect Emma another way. A better way. A way that won't cause her or Gia anymore trouble. We're not going to give David another reason to strike. We'll wait for him to give us a reason to defend ourselves, if he's ever enough of an idiot to try this again."

"He's usually right," Jake muttered and looked over to Troy. "Anytime I haven't listened to him I've always gotten in trouble."

"What he did…"

"Dude, fighting Gia's battles for her never got her anywhere," Jake reminded the red Ranger. "She didn't start feeling better until you let her stand up for herself against Cliff."

"Emma's going to be scared for as long as she thinks David can get something out of her," Noah said. "He's thrown us all off our game with that kiss. We've just got to find a way to throw it back in his face."

"The kiss, right? Not our fists?"

"Not our fists," Noah nodded for Jake. He turned to Troy, "You're a reasonable guy, Troy. You know fighting isn't the answer. You know we're not helping anyone with this."

"Noah's right," Troy announced. Noah smiled; glad he had finally gotten through to the boys. Jake slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Dude, you can't say it like it's some big revelation. You're the last guy to figure that out. Don't take credit."

"Sorry," Troy chuckled. "Look, we'll go to Gia and Emma's. If David or his friends decide to try something again, we'll be there to throw them off."

"It's not illegal, and we're still being helpful," Noah said. "That's a great plan."

He gave the boys back their bags as they started off for the city.


End file.
